LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Summary : dihianati kekasih membuat Naruto menutup diri dari dunia luar, hingga suatu ketika dia mengenal seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka pun menjadi akrab dan mulai memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan "Onii-Chan dan Imotou."/ Bad Summary / Ending Gaje.


_"Engkau adalah ketidak mungkinan yang harus sedikit aku paksakan. Dalam setiap doa yang aku panjatkan."_

Oneshoot

Tittle : LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.

Pair : Naruto x Hanabi.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Summary : dihianati kekasih membuat Naruto menutup diri dari dunia luar, hingga suatu ketika dia mengenal seorang wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Mereka pun menjadi akrab dan mulai memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan "Onii-Chan dan Imotou."/ Bad Summary / Ending Gaje.

 _ **Opening~ Dewa 19 : Risalah cinta.**_

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar karena bel tersebut merupakan tanda waktu istirahat, Naruto berjalan gontai berlawanan arah dengan para murid yang tengah bersemangat menuju kantin. Konoha High School merupakan sekolah Sma bertaraf internasional, sekolah yang terletak dibelakang bukit konoha.

Naruto akhirnya sampai pada tempat kesukaannya. Tempat yang merupakan saksinya dalam menjalani hidup selama ia berada di sekolah ini. Tempat ia menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan kepada orang lain.

Ia terduduk dibalik pohon. Tempat ini jarang ada yang mengunjungi, karena letaknya yang ada di belakang sekolah, berbatasan langsung dengan bukit konoha yang terletak tepat dibelakang sekolahnya.

Ya, ia sering kesini. Ada dua alasan yang mendasari rasa betahnya berada dibalik pohon ini, yang tepinya ada sebuah sungai, atau mungkin hanya sebuah parit yang berair jernih, setiap gerakan airnya selalu memperdengarkan simfoni indah yang membawa kesan kesejukan dan kedamaian. Pohonnya teduh, rindang dan berhasil melindungi kepala kita yang sedang panas, baik karena kemarahan ataupun terik matahari. Leluasa memandang awan. Jadi, alasan pertamanya adalah keindahan panorama kecil namun indah ini.

Yang kedua dia bisa menjauh dari keramaian. Karena sejak kecil dia memang tidak terlalu suka pada tempat ramai. Mata biru Safirnya menatap jauh keatas, memandangi awan-awan putih dilangit.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dan mulai bersekolah dirumah saja, hah! Sahabatku sendiri bisa-bisanya merebut kekasihku." Ucap Naruto masih memandangi langit. Mata biru safirnya nampak mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. Padahal tinggal setahun lagi dia akan lulus dari Sma, tapi apa mau dikata nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Mengelap kedua matanya menggunakan sragam sekolahnya, untuk membersihkan air mata. "Sial mataku kelilipan debu." Ucapnya kemudian mulai bangkit dan membersihkan celana sekolahnya yang kotor karena debu dan tanah.

 _Sepulang Sekolah!_

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun! Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"aku senang mendengarnya, tapi." kata-kata Naruto terhenti di tenggorokannya, "sungguh aku tak menyangkanya, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak."

"aku mengerti, Naruto-kun," jawab gadis berambut Indigo dihadapannya. "aku sudah lega mengatakan perasaanku, kini giliranmu," imbuhnya lagi.

"aku senang mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," teriak Naruto sambil berlari kencang menuju rumahnya. Karena mulai sekarang dia telah memutuskan untuk hidup menjadi seorang Hikikomori. Keputusan yang dia ambil sudah bulat, sudah tidak ada harapan untuk mundur.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum. "kamu tidak berubah walau Sakura telah menyakitimu." Ucapnya. Kemudian dia juga ikut berlalu pergi, meninggalkan jembatan yang menjadi saksi bahwa cintanya kembali ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time 2 Tahun kemudian.**_

'Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku satu minggu ini?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi gadis yang biasa ia panggil "Imotou" itu tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Dia duduk gusar sambil terus menatap handphonenya.

'Aaarrrgggghhhh,,,,' Naruto frustasi dalam hati. Cuma gara-gara seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut cokelat dan mata berwarna lavender dia bisa uring-uringan selama satu minggu ini. Ini lah akibatnya kalau memiliki hubungan jarak jauh sehingga Naruto hanya bisa menghubungi gadisnya melalui telepon dan pesan atau lewat media sosial tempat mereka kenalan. Tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak menghubunginya seperti satu minggu ini.

Dia sudah berpikir mau menyusul gadis itu ke kota tempat gadis itu tinggal tetapi karena statusnya sebagai seorang Hikikomori dia enggan keluar kamarnya. Lagipula pesan terakhir gadis itu sudah menegaskan bahwa dia akan sibuk satu minggu ini dan Naruto juga enggan menyusul karena statusnya sekarang. Naruto sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu selalu serius dengan perkataannya jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menuruti kata gadisnya.

'Haaahhh,,,' sekali lagi helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Pintu kamar diketuk seseorang dari luar. "Naruto kakek mau pergi ke kebun dulu tolong jaga rumah." Setelah berucap demikian. Orang yang berstatus sebagai kakek Naruto itu pun pergi keluar, sembari membawa peralatan berkebun. Namanya Jiraya ia adalah Ayah angkat Namikaze Minato ayah kandung dari Naruto. Pria berumur 67 tahun itu tinggal bersama istrinya Tsunade.

sendirian didalam rumah, lantas tak membuat pemuda 19 tahun itu merasa tenang. ia malah semakin gelisah dan kalut. rasa khawatir serta rindu menyerbunya habis-habisan.

diliriknya lagi ponsel hitam tipis miliknya. membaca ulang kalimat, _aku tak bisa menghubungimu beberapa waktu kedepan, karna harus fokus belajar untuk ujian minggu depan. maaf, Onii-chan:)_ yang menjadi pesan terakhir dari gadis itu minggu lalu. yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali dibaca Naruto.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat risau hanya karna Hanabi tak menghubunginya sama sekali. tidak mungkin dirinya menyukai Adik di dunia maya-nya itu 'kan? mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. hanya menjalin komunikasi melalui ponsel.

walaupun ia akui, bahwa Hanabi memang cantik. dan ia tahu bahwa ada banyak pemuda diluar sana yang menyukai Hanabi.

Naruto mendesah, mengusap wajahnya kasar. dalam kepalanya terus berputar ide gila menyangkut Hanabi.

"oke.. tenang Naruto! jika besok dia tetap tak ada kabar, kau boleh pergi menemuinya.. ya!" putusnya kemudian. yang langsung membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar.

Naruto melempar tubuhnya pada ranjang, mengistirahatkan diri untuk mengisi tenaga. jika saja besok ia benar-benar pergi menemui Hanabi, setidaknya ia harus terlihat segar. dan tampan bila perlu.

pagi hari di kediaman Jiraya. ketenangan yang biasa dijumpai disana kini tak lagi terasa.

pagi-pagi sekali, Tsunade sudah ribut dengan banyak pertanyaan untuk cucu kesayangannya. wanita paruh baya itu keheranan saat melihat cucunya yang biasa kumal, kini telah rapi dan siap untuk pergi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Tsunade entah untuk keberapa kali. ia sangat mencemaskan cucunya yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

yang ia tahu, Naruto tak pernah mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah kecuali untuk urusan mendesak. namun kali ini, cucunya berdiri didepan pintu sambil terus tersenyum kesenangan, entah karna apa. tubuhnya yang biasa berbalut kaus oblong, kini terlihat lebih hidup dengan hoddie abu-abu bertuliskan G didada yang dikenakannya. juga topi hitam yang melindungi surai kuning emasnya.

"kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya lagi. namun hanya cengiran bodoh yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Nenek tenang saja, aku tak pergi lama." kata Naruto sambil meraih ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan kiri. sedang tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan sang Nenek. mengelusnya lembut.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali.." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Neneknya. meyakinkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk percaya padanya. "aku berangkat!" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari zona amannya.

sesuai dengan ucapannya kemarin, Naruto akan pergi menemui Hanabi, karna sampai detik inipun, gadis itu tak juga bisa dihubunginya.

Naruto meremas secarik kertas berisikan alamat sekolah Hanabi, ditangannya. berteriak 'semangat!' dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri. pergi keluar dari zona amannya setelah sekian lama, dan hanya bermodalkan tekad, tentu saja tak akan mudah. tapi Naruto pasti bisa!

Naruto berjalan menuju halte bus tanpa bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya. ia merasa senang hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana respon Hanabi saat bertemu dengannya. apakah ia akan mendapatkan pelukan? atau ciuman mungkin?

pukul 2 siang, Naruto tiba di depan sekolah tempat Hanabi menuntut ilmu.

Naruto berjalan menuju pohon rindang disamping pagar. berteduh disana sambil menunggu jam pulang, pukul 3 sore nanti. sambil menunggu, Naruto merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karna terlalu lama duduk didalam bus. perjalanan dari rumahnya di desa ke kota ini memakan waktu cukup lama. menghabiskan waktu 5 jam tempuh menggunakan bus. cukup melelahkan dan membuat wajah tampannya tadi pagi hilang entah kemana.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada gedung 4 tingkat disana. Tokyo Junior High School. merupakan sekolah kenamaan di Tokyo. menjadi sebuah kebanggaan besar jika bisa masuk dan bersekolah disana. begitu pula dengan Hanabi. itulah sebabnya gadis itu tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya, dan lebih sering digunakan untuk belajar.

Naruto menghembuskan napas gusar. semakin lama ia semakin cemas dan grogi.

berbagai macam pikiran aneh mulai membuncah dikepalanya. bagaimana jika Hanabi tak secantik didalam foto? bagaimana jika foto yang selama ini digunakan Hanabi adalah orang lain? atau lebih parahnya, bagaimana jika Hanabi adalah seorang laki-laki? sial.

Naruto berniat untuk pergi dan pulang jika saja suara bel yang begitu nyaring tak terdengar olehnya. sudah saatnya jam pulang. dan sebenrar lagi dia akan bertemu Hanabi.

Naruto meraih tas ranselnya lalu berjalan mendekat pada gerbang yang kini terbuka lebar. ia bisa lihat bagaimana siswa dan siswi berwajah polos berbondong-bondong keluar dari pintu utama sekolah.

Naruto menjenjangkan lehernya, mencari gadis bersurai cokelat dan beriris lavender. tapi karna kesulitan, dengan gerakan canggung Naruto menghadang segerombolan siswi yang hendak melintas dihadapannya. sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tak membuat para siswi itu ketakutan atau merasa terancam.

"m-maaf.. apa kalian mengenal Hanabi? Hyuuga Hanabi?"

kelima siswi itu terlihat berpikir. "Hana- oh!" lalu salah satu diantaranya berjengit lalu berbalik, kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari. "itu dia!" lanjutnya setelah menemukan objek yang dicarinya.

Naruto mengikuti arah kemana jari telunjuk siswi tadi mengacung. dan ia tercekat saat melihat gadis itu sedang berjalan sambil bergurau dan tertawa bersama dua temannya.

Naruto merasa sedang diadakan pesta kembang api dalam dadanya. bergemuruh kesenangan melihat wajah cantik Hanabi. kini lebih nyata dan bukan hanya sekedar foto.

Naruto bahkan tak sadar jika ia belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih sedangkan kelima siswi tadi sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

ia hanya sibuk dengan pertanyaan "aku harus melakukan apa?" saat sosok yang dirindukannya semakin mendekat kearahnya.

3 meter..

2 meter..

1 meter..

dan Hanabi berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto. membuat pesta kembang api tadi padam seketika.

Naruto lantas berbalik. berlari menyusul langkah Hanabi. ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, mana mungkin menyianyiakan kesempatan ini.

Naruto berlari hingga dua langkah didepan Hanabi, lalu berhenti secara tiba dan memutar tubuhnya. membuat Hanabi terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Ha-hah... Hanabi.." Naruto melirihkan namanya disela napasnya yang tersengal karna berlari.

Sedangkan Hanabi menyerngit keheranan ditempatnya. siapa pemuda asing ini?

Naruto menarik lepas topi hitam yang sejak tadi dikenakannya. menampilkan surai kuningnya yang agak lembab. "hai, Hanabi.." lalu memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"kau menca-"

"aku Naruto.." buru-buru Naruto menyela ucapan Hanabi. memaksa gadis mungil itu untuk mengingatnya.

Hanabi masih kebingungan, berusaha keras mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat pemuda dengan surai kuning dan 3 garis dipipi menyerupai kumis kucing ini. beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Hanabi teringat dan matanya membulat.

jadi.. ini Naruto? Onii-channya? kenapa dia ada disini? tanyanya dalam hati.

"kau tak mengenalku?" Naruto bertanya memastikan. melihat wajah kebingungan Hanabi membuatnya gusar.

Namun Hanabi tak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pandangan pada dua temannya.

"aku pulang duluan." begitu yang terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. dan setelahnya Hanabi berlalu pergi tanpa melirik Naruto sedikitpun.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak dan kembali menyusul Hanabi. mencekal lengan gadis itu dan memaksanya berhenti.

"aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah melas. tapi Hanabi bahkan sama sekali tak mau meliriknya. gadis itu hanya merunduk menatap jalanan yang dipijaknya.

"apa salahku padamu? kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? apa kau bohong tentang fokus belajar? apa kau ingin menjauhiku? apa-"

"tidak, Onii-chan.." sela Hanabi. memotong rentetan pertanyaan Naruto.

gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Hanabi tersenyum manis pada Naruto. membuat pemuda itu hampir saja meleleh.

"aku mengenalmu, hanya saja..." Hanabi menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan kembali tertunduk.

"hanya saja?"

"hanya saja aku malu, karna kau lebih tampan dari yang aku kira.." Hanabi berucap pelan, masih dengan merunduk. namun tak cukup pelan hingga Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan samar.

senyuman lebar kembali tersimpul diwajah Naruto. pesta kembang api kembali dinyalakan. ia merasa senang luar biasa.

"k-kau juga.. lebih cantik." balas Naruto dengan sedikit terbata. menimbulkan semburat merah pada wajah keduanya. Melihat wajah memerah Hanabi membuat jantung Naruto terpacu lebih kencang, 'Kawaii' pikirnya sembari terus memandangi wajah sang Loli. Setelah itu suasana berubah menjadi hening dan canggung, karena Naruto dan Hana sama-sama bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Kaget ya kalau aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum, Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Naruto menatap Hanabi lekat-lekat. Ia kira akan benar mendapat pelukan beberapa saat tadi.

"Iya, tentu saja aku kaget. Onii-Chan bilang sekarang sudah jadi Hikikomori?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran, apa Naruto berbohong soal statusnya.

"Karena wanita seorang pria bisa berubah." Hanabi mengedikkan bahunya, setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Lagipula kau tak merindukan aku, ya?" Lanjutnya

Hanabi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku rasa di antara kita akulah yang paling merindukanmu." Lanjutnya, rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Kata siapa?"

"Benarkah? Kamu juga rindu padaku, imotou?"

"Hm ..." Hanabi tidak langsung menjawab, ia juga sedikit malu untuk mengatakannya di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Ada tempat bagus disekitar sini?"

"Ada banyak," beritahu Hanabi antusias. "Ada taman yang penuh bunga-bunga. Itu yang paling dekat dari sini dan jalannya juga sejalur dengan arahku pulang, untuk yang lain letaknya cukup jauh "

"Wah, sepertinya di sini memang banyak tempat bagus. Mau istirahat ditaman?"

"Ummm..." gumam Hanabi sembari mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ketaman. Terkadang diperjalanan Hanabi dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah atau lawakan konyol dari 'Onii-Channya'.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Hana-, maksudku Imotou." Memiringkan kepala memandangi pria didepannya pertanda bahwa ia tengah bingung. 'Kawaii' pikir Naruto mengamati tingkah gadis mungil didepannya.

"Apa itu Onii?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkanmu."

"Aku juga! Bahkan aku sampai tidak fokus belajar." Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Hanabi mumbuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Kau tau kalau aku-." Lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Dia tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya, karena bingung menjelaskannya. Sedangkan Hanabi dia masih setia menunggu.

"aku mencintaimu, Imotou tidak maksudku Hyuga Hanabi." Mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh mungil sang gadis, kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Hanabi yang terkejut hendak melepaskan pelukan dari sang pria bersurai pirang itu, tetapi pelukan Naruto terlalu erat. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah dan mulai meletakan kepalanya pada dada pria didepannya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin Hanabi pergi. Dan jika gadis itu menanyakan alasan mengapa Naruto menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya, jawabannya hanya satu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanabi mulai gusar, akhirnya dia pun ikut memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Please, don't say it." Ucapnya sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Oke. Bolehkah aku menunggu?"

"Untuk apa?" Ucap Hanabi mendongakan wajahnya menatap Mata safir Naruto dengan lekat.

"Untuk menikahimu." Ucap Naruto pelan disamping telinga Hanabi. Blush! Wajah Hanabi menjadi merah padam mendengarnya.

"Ummm,,,," Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, karena sekarang dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata sendari tadi mereka masih berdiri ditepi jalan. Dan menjadi bahan tontonan pengguna jalan, 'Daisuki Onii-Chan' pikir Hanabi tersenyum bahagia.

 _'Sebelum aku mengenalmu, hari-hari ku diisi kesedihan karena penghianatan. Tapi setelah aku mengenalmu hari-hari ku mulai berwarna kembali. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu Imotou, bahkan air mata pun tidak akan sanggup untuk menjelaskan semua nya. Atau kata-kata manis pun tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaanku.' Ucap dalam hati Naruto sembari memandang kelangit._

 _ **"Tuhan pasti punya tujuan untuk memisahkan kita. Tapi, aku yakin cinta yang kita jalani adalah cinta yang hebat. Hingga, aku menunggu sesuatu yang pantas, untuk aku tunggu. Aku menjadi yakin untuk menanti dalam sebuah kepastian yang pasti.**_

 _ **Untukmu dan Namamu yang selalu aku sebut dalam doaku. Percayalah semua akan indah pada waktunya."**_

 _ **LDR.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END.**_

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic :v susah buat tema beginian.**

 **Thanks buat Author Yolanda yang bersedia bantu :v**

 **Jangan lupa klik Review dan Favorite gan :v**

 **A Zoldyck out...**

 _ **Orang-orang yang hebat adalah dia yang bisa menjaga perasaan pasangannya DIMANAPUN & KAPANPUN . Tanpa alasan apapun.**_


End file.
